Equestrian Chaos
by MyGoodSir
Summary: Twilight Sparkle receives a letter from the princess, saying that Discord has escaped.  But when Twilight and her friends go to Canterlot to meet him, they learn more than they had anticipated
1. A Letter Arrives

Equestrian Chaos

Three creatures were moving amongst the trees filled with apples. Neither of them were the same as each other, for one had a horn, one did not, and the last was not even a pony. The unicorn had a purple skin tone and a purple mane with a strip of pink in it. Twilight loved using magic, as represented by an emblem on her side, known as a "Cutie Mark", which was a purple-pink star surrounded by a few other white stars. The hornless pony had an orange coat with a pale-grayish olive colored mane. Applejack's love for the country was represented well by her cutie mark, three red apples, and her stetson hat she always wears. The last worker was much smaller than the other two ponies, for he was a baby dragon. Spike had a rough purple skin with gleaming green scales on his head and back.

"Well, thanks again for helping me with the apples today." said the earth pony.

"It's no problem, Spike and I finished what we were supposed to do today yesterday, so we thought to come down to Sweet Apple Acres and help out."

"It's about three in the afternoon, want to do anything for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe we could-," Spike paused. Twilight and Applejack looked at him and saw he was holding his mouth. Then, he belched a letter from the Princess.

"Oh, a letter from Princess Celestia? What would she want?"

"It's probably important; why don't you read it first," Spike said. Twilight read the letter and remained quiet throughout the reading. Finally, after a minute of silence, Twilight said sternly, "Applejack find Pinkie and Rarity, and Spike, find Rainbow and Fluttershy, tell them to meet at the library in an hour." Without any explanation, Twilight instantly ran off, taking the letter with her.

An hour later, the ponies found Twilight pacing around the library.

"What's wrong? What did the Princess say?" asked a light-blue pony. Rainbow Dash's love for flying is expressed by her cutie mark, a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, and her large wings that were keeping her afloat. She was hovering next to the other pegasus in the room, a very shy and quiet one. This pegasus, named Fluttershy, had a yellow skin-tone and a light pink mane. She achieved her cutie mark, three butterflies, by understanding her love for animals. Although she was very shy, she still had one very close friend other from the group currently present. Her friend was another unicorn, with a white coat and a deep purple mane. Rarity's cutie mark represented her love for fashion and rare items, for her cutie mark is three gems.

"It's Discord, he came back." Everypony gasped in the room, but Twilight further explained, "Celestia says she has him in the castle and that he's stuck there, but something doesn't seem right about that."

"What's wrong; can't we just go and turn Discord into stone again?" asked a pink pony. This pony, named Pinkie Pie, was pink, as her name described. Her mane was a darker pink while her coat was less intense. Her cutie mark, three balloons, represented her love for parties.

"We can, and that is what Celestia wants us to do, but Discord does not seem like a creature to be captured easily. Anyways, we need to go to Canterlot right now.

The castle is known as the largest structure in Equestria, and also the most beautiful. The walls rose high above the plateau Canterlot rested on, and it reflected the sunlight beautifully, but today it didn't. The walls had an eerie sense of coldness, like nothing was happy. No pony could tell where the feeling was coming from, but they still felt it as they entered the castle. The ponies met Celestia and Luna in the entry hall . They had been in this room before, but it seemed larger than when they first came here because it was during the Grand Galloping Gala, but now, they only saw the two princesses. "Oh good, you've arrived, we have Discord in the basement, but I'm not sure how long my spell can keep him there." stated the larger of the two. This pony has an irovy-coat, and her mane, although being rainbow-like, was much lighter than a rainbow and did not have all the necessary colors. Celestia is the ruler of all of Equestria. Even with a sister, she held most of the power. Her sister is quite the opposite of Celestia. Her coat is a very deep blue, with a dark cobalt mane. Luna's cutie mark is a cresent moon with darker skin surrounding it, which is the opposite of her sister's, which is the sun in its full glory

Twilight asked, "So you cast a spell to trap him in the room?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, do you have the elements?"

"Luna has them, right?"

"Yes sister, but do I really need to go down there, I am very frightened of him."

"Oh don't be silly Luna, We turned him into stone twice already, we can do it again."

The royal party left the entry hall, but as they walked, Celestia looked behind the six ponies. Seeing nothing, they continued into the basement area. The room seemed vast in size, but it was actually pretty minuscule. Everything had been cleared from the room to make way for the lord of Chaos. The only aspect that remained was the dull gray color of the walls. They found Discord sitting in the his room, facing the opposite wall. He is a mix of many different creatures: having a gray pony-like head, a deer antler on one side of his head, a goat horn on the other, a snake tongue, the right arm of a lion, the left of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, while the left is a goat's. He finishes his chaotic design with a single bat wing, a single pegasus wing, and the tail of a snake.

"Well, hello there Twilight, has life been boring without me?"

"That doesn't matter Discord, we're here to trap you, but can I ask a question before we do so?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you get captured, you are very cunning and can easily escape."

Discord gave a little giggle before replying, "I did not expect a simple little unicorn to be wiser than the great princess of Equestria."

"What do you mean, Discord?" questioned Celestia.

Now, he rose from the floor and faced him, both Fluttershy and Luna cowered a little when he did so. "Did you honestly think you were strong enough to capture me without me wanting to, all I really want is to speak with Luna, I haven't seen her in so long."

"What does Luna matter to you?"

"So, she never told you, Celestia?"

The everyone in the room turned towards Luna, who only cowered more in panic.

Discord made his move, he snapped his fingers and teleported Luna to right in front of him, and tapped her horn with his finger. Instantly, Luna fell to the floor and started sobbing.

"What did you do to her, Discord?" snarled Celestia, as she was about to use a spell.

"Leave" said a voice, it was not Discord's, but Luna's, "You have to leave right now"

"What is going on Luna?"

"Oh you alicorns are so different from the rest of ponykind," stated Discord, "You are affected differently by most things." As he spoke, Luna started to darken, starting with her horn and working its way across her skin, she repeated, "Leave!"

Celestia asked, "What does our difference have to do with Luna's problem?"

"Did you honestly think that jealousy is enough to transform an alicorn into an evil spirit?"

"What do you mean, you were not around when Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, you were in stone many years before that event occurred." Another shout came from Luna, "Just leave me, you need to leave now!" Her wings broadened, her horn lengthened, and her mane darkened.

"Ahh, but that is were your alicorn powers come into play, she is a very strong alicorn, she survived a long time, but no pony ever has resisted my touch, it brings disharmony upon whomever I touch. I gave her a parting gift right before you turned me into stone."

Everyone in the room stared at Luna, something shiny appeared around her head. "Just leave me, _GO!"_ but this did not sound like Luna, the voice became deeper. Luna struggled for another moment, then stopped moving and started laughing. "Ah, it is good to be back in control, Luna is too kind of a pony. So, we meet at last Discord."

"Indeed so Nightmare Moon, I wondered what you would be like."

"What happened to Luna?" shouted Celestia.

"Oh Luna is safe, but stuck within me, as I was stuck within her for the past few years." answered Nightmare Moon as she stood up. She was now as tall as Celestia, but seemed short next to Discord. "Well Discord, shall we cover Equestria in dark chaos for eternity, it will be easier together than when we tried to do it alone."

"Of course Nightmare, lets go." With that, Nightmare Moon and Discord vanished from the room.

Everypony left in the room was stunned and could not think of what to do. Finally, Pinkie Pie broke the silence, "What in the world just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to keep the elements safe, Luna dropped them when Discord moved her." answered Celestia, "I believe she may have gone back to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, where you saved her from Nightmare Moon. Go there and see what you can find, I'll be looking for Discord."

The ponies arrived at the edge of the dark, damp forest "Why do we always go into the Everfree Forest?" whined Rarity, "Can't we ever go somewhere else?"

"At least we know how to get there now," answered Twilight, "We're not walking aimlessly with a very vague idea of the path."

As they traveled through the forest, thoughts of what was going to happen to Equestria raced through the ponies' heads. No pony wanted to speak of their worries though, for fear of frightening their friends. The dark forest, filled with mysterious creatures and sights, did not help alleviate the group of their fears. The ponies finally reached the the castle, but they did not see any sign of Nightmare Moon, so they decided to search in the castle. The dull gray ruins of the area brought back memories of when they first arrived there. It appeared to have never been touched since their fight with Nightmare Moon, which puzzled them, but they continued on further. They found the throne room, but no sign of Nightmare Moon. Although, Twilight did find a mysterious note sitting on top of the throne. She read it silently, and afterwards, tears came to her eyes and she dropped the note.

"What does it say?" asked Fluttershy. Applejack picked up the note and read it out loud,

_My Faithful Student Twilight,_

_If you are reading this, then I sent this letter to my old castle just after you left me in Canterlot. I fear Discord and Nightmare Moon together are too powerful. You need to keep the elements safe, you must leave Equestria, find a safe place to live until Discord and Nightmare Moon are weakened. Do not try to find me, just leave. I know somepony who may help us outside of Equestria. I plan on finding you when I can, but I do not guarantee I will._

_Your Teacher and Friend,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight's cries became heavier after Applejack read the letter aloud.

"What should we do?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Should we follow the Princess's orders?"

"No!" shouted Twilight, "We cannot leave Equestria like this."

"But the Celestia said-"

"Forget what Celestia said, we need to find her, she is powerful and we might be able to stop Nightmare Moon and Discord together."

"I'm not sure Twilight," replied Applejack, "Maybe the Princess is right..."

"I'm going back to Canterlot, alone if necessary, what are you five going to do?"

"We are all coming with you, friends don't leave other friends alone."

"Alright then, lets go."

Upon arriving at Canterlot, no pony was in sight, it appeared to be a ghost town. Fluttershy said, "I hope Celestia is alright."

"We all hope so." replied Applejack, glancing at Twilight, who still had red eyes from her crying. As they walked through Canterlot, Rarity thought she saw a faint flash of light coming from a room in the castle, but she did not want to worry Twilight anymore, so she remained silent. They entered the castle, and found it empty as well. They decided to go to the throne room, for they had heard sounds coming from that area. They looked into the room, and saw Celestia in there facing her golden throne, but no one was near it. Twilight ran in the room and said, "Why did you tell us to leave Equestria, Celestia?"

"Oh, did Celestia say that, it seems like her character to try to save her students." said Celestia, but it didn't sound like her, the voice was much deeper. Celestia turned to face Twilight and her friends, and they all gasped at her appearance. Her eyes burned red with fire, her armor shone brightly and radiated heat. Her skin, although staying the same color, almost blinded the six ponies. "You are not very bright for disobeying your Princess's command, you would have been safe." Fluttershy tried to run away, but Celestia closed the door. Twilight shouted, "What happened to Celestia?"

"The same thing that happened to Luna," she replied with a grin, "I am Solar Flare. I was so relieved when Discord brought me out of my imprisonment within Celestia. Thanks again, by the way."

"It was no problem at all. Now, we have to deal with these six ponies." said Discord as he came out from behind the throne with Nightmare Moon. Instantly, Twilight's horn started glowing. Discord shouted _NO_, but he was too late, a bright flash of light came from her horn and engulfed the room. When Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Solar Flare could see again, the six ponies had disappeared.


	2. Escape From Equestria

The bright light blinded the six ponies. When they reached solid ground, they instantly became very tired. The last thing Twilight remembers seeing is a shoreline and a two figures running over to her. She fainted next to her friends in the bright daylight.

"What happened?" asked Twilight quickly.

"Don't worry, you're safe here," said a gentle voice. It sounded familiar, yet she was sure she had never heard it before.

"Where am I?"

"In my house, but please, rest. You teleported a long distance, you are very weak. Don't worry about your friends, they are all sleeping right now." With that, Twilight fell back into sleep, the voice acting almost as a lullaby.

When Twilight woke up again, she remained awake. She looked around the room that she was sleeping in. The owner obviously loved music. There were lyres hanging on the wall and many other instruments laying around the room, including a very large harp in the corner. She saw music sheets in big piles, but organized nicely, which secretly delighted her. Just then, the pony that took care of her came into the room, Twilight could see now that it was a unicorn. Her skin color looked to be a very light cerise, with a hint of gray. Her mane held three colors, light gold, rose, and dark purple. "Oh good, you're awake Twilight Sparkle."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your friend told me. Anyways, you need to eat something. You've been asleep for many hours." Twilight followed the unicorn out of the room and into the main area of the house. There, she saw her five friends sitting around.

"You okay, Twilight?" said Applejack, "You've been asleep a long time."

"I'm fine, how long have you girls been awake?"

The unicorn responded, "Applejack woke first not too long ago, which I guess because she is a hard-working earth pony. She recovered quickly. She was followed by Pinkie Pie, then Rainbow Dash, then Fluttershy and Rarity. You woke last because you were the one who teleported everypony."

"By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Cadence."

"So, Cadence, how do you know all of our names?"

"Your friend told me," she responded, then walked away from the six ponies. Twilight looked at her five friends, but they all gave confused looks. "Your friend is coming any second now. I sent him to get some apples from my orchard. They weren't grown in Equestria, but they are from seeds that were once there."

Just as she finished her sentence, the door opened, and a basket of golden apples appeared through the doorway. "Here are your apples, Cadence," said a voice all the ponies recognized.

"Thanks, Spike. I'm sure your friends are very hungry."

Astonished, Twilight asked, "What are you doing here Spike?"

"Celestia came to the library not long after you left it. She said I had to go with her to another place and wait for you here. So, she teleported me here, and I have been with Cadence for the past five days."

"You know Celestia, Cadence?" questioned Twilight.

"Yes, I know her," she said as she started preparing the apples, "She gave me my apple seeds, from which I grew my orchard. They are from her golden apple tree."

"Where are we exactly?"

"We are not in Equestria. We are far south of it, along a coastline."

"Why have I not heard of anyplace outside of Equestria?"

"Because you are not supposed to be here," Cadence said with a smile, "You cannot physically walk here, and only alicorns have the magical power to arrive here."

"Then how did I get us six here?"

"You received help from an outside source, that is the only explanation I can think of."

"Well, I'm not sure who, both Luna and Celestia couldn't have helped us, they-" Twilight paused.

Applejack quickly picked up, "Something bad happened to them, a creature named Discord returned."

"Discord? He came back?"

"Yes, and he actually turned-"

Cadence interrupted, "turned Luna into Nightmare Moon, I know plenty about Equestria."

"Well, we searched Luna and Celestia's old castle, and we found a note."

"Is this it?" Cadence asked, while picking up a piece of from a drawer.

"Where did you get that?" Twilight asked.

"I found it next to Applejack when Spike and I found you ponies yesterday. Anyways, that has always been a problem about Celestia."

"What do you mean?"

"She always tries to take an indirect approach towards things. She waits for a moment instead of going start towards the problem."

"How do you know that?"

"We know each other. Do you know what happened to Celestia, she said in her note she might come." Twilight came close to crying again. "She's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"The same thing that happened to Luna when she turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia is now Solar Flare."

"We have to save her," Cadence said sternly.

"I know that, but how, the two alicorns left in existence are now evil are would never help us return to Equestria."

"I know of one more."

"What? Celestia said she and Luna were the only two left."

"She lied to you, we kept the third alicorn a secret in case something similar to this happened."

"Who is it then?" Instead of speaking, though, Cadence took off her robe. Underneath, were two broad purple wings. The six ponies were speechless. Spike giggled a little when looking at his friends' faces.

When Twilight could finally speak, she said, "So, are you Celestia's sister?"

"Yes, the younger sister of Celestia and Luna."

"Why don't you live in Equestria?"

"There, I am royalty. Here, I am a normal unicorn if I hide my wings. I never liked politics. I left that to my older sisters. My real interest was in music. When Discord emerged, I hid myself by leaving Equestria. Only Celestia knows of me being here, we never told Luna. She probably thinks I died with the rest of the alicorns."

"Why did you never come back to Equestria? We could have used your help when Nightmare Moon emerged and when Discord broke from his imprisonment."

"In the end, you completed your missions on your own. And if I helped, ponies would know of my existence. A situation such as this one would be better if I remained unknown until the desired moment."

"So, you are going to help us save Equestria?"

"Yes, I will. Although, I do not have power there, I have my sisters I have to save."

"Alright then, but how do we defeat Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Solar Flare? We do not have the Elements of Harmony."

"Actually," said Spike, "we do have them."

"What? How? Celestia kept them and now she is Solar Flare."

"She only had the elements for a short while," he responded, "Celestia gave me the elements when she brought me here."

"Where the elements right now?"

"Hold on a second," Spike left the room and went upstairs. After a few moments, he returned with a box, "Here are the elements, I kept them hidden since Celestia gave them to me." Spike opened the chest and took out the elements. The elements appeared to be dimmer than when the ponies had seen them last. "Do they look... different?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I thought that as well when I last looked at them," replied Spike.

"Anyways," said Twilight, "we have to think of how to defeat Discord and save Celestia and Luna."

"I believe the important part is to get to each of them separately, it would be easier," said Cadence.

"They do not exactly need to be together, so that part may be easy," Twilight responded

"So what? We just use the elements of them, that simple?" asked Applejack.

"I guess so," replied Cadence, "not very difficult of a plan."

"It just seems, almost _too _simple."

"Sometimes simplicity is the best route to take."

"Fine, but how do we get into the castle? We cannot simply walk into Caterlot."

"I believe we might be able to."

"How so?"

"How difficult was it to get into the castle after leaving the forest?"

"Well, no pony was around."

"There you go, because there are three of them, they believe they have little to fear."

"Still, it won't be too easy getting to them individually."

"I guess we'll have to work with what we find."

"Doesn't sound like a good plan."

"But it is still a plan, besides, I was never one for planning things. My sisters were in charge of that."

Rainbow joins the conversation, "Well, it sounds like we can go now."

"Why are you so anxious to leave?" asked Cadence.

"To save Equestria," replied Twilight before Rainbow could say anything.

"Very well then, if you think we can do it now, then we can go."


	3. The Last Battle

"How do we get back to Equestria, though?" asked Twilight.

"We go the same way you came here." replied Cadence.

"But we were guided to your house, no pony would guide us to Canterlot."

"Firstly, I guided you to my house. Secondly, we are not going to Canterlot. The journey will be too tiring to transport so many ponies. We will need to rest before finding Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Solar Flare."

"We?"

"Yes, you are going to help me teleport everypony."

"How do I help? I cannot bring us to Equestria, only alicorns can."

"You will be in charge of transporting us. I will help a little, but mainly, I will choose our destination. It is quite exhausting for even alicorns to teleport into and out of Equestria," the purple alicorn turns around and says, "So, are you ponies ready?"

"We are, but where _exactly_ in Equestria will we go?" answered Applejack.

"I'll find a place, somewhere safe."

The ponies looked at her longer, hoping for a more specific answer; but when they saw they would not get one, they got ready to teleport. Cadence glanced over at Twilight, and nodded her head. Twilight's horn started to shine, along with Cadence's horn. The light emitted grew brighter, until it almost blinded the seven ponies and the dragon. When they could see again, they looked around and saw books. Lots of books, and the books appeared to be familiar. Finally, Applejack asks, "Is this the library in Ponyville?" When she heard no answer, she looked over at Cadence and saw her laying on the floor next to Twilight. "What happened?" Applejack asked, sounded worried. Cadence, obviously struggling, answered, "I said it would be tiring." She immediately fell asleep, next to Twilight who had already started dozing.

Twilight opened her eyes and saw a familiar ceiling. "I guess it was all a dream," she said quietly.

"Oh good, you are awake," said a voice that she knew. It was Cadence's voice.

"So it was real after all..." Twilight mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, anyway, I've been sleeping to much these last few days. I need to be active."

"Well, you will have your exercise when we save Celestia and Luna."

"So, why are we in the Ponyville library?"

"Celestia told me she had a pupil that took residence in a library in Ponyville, so when we were teleporting, I guessed that would probably be the safest place to go."

"How long have we been asleep?"

"Not very long, only a few hours. You were well rested, so you needed little sleep. I am an alicorn, we are meant to travel between worlds."

"Where are the others?"

"Downstairs."

"Are we going to Canterlot soon?"

"We were waiting for you to wake up." Twilight blushed a little after hearing this statement.

"Alright then, lets go. Did we remember the elements?"

"Yes, Spike has them."

The group walked from the library and started for Canterlot. In case they met anypony on the road, Cadence word a robe to hid her wings. Along the route, she could tell the ponies were nervous, so she decided to break the silence. "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you, how did you meet Spike?"

"Well, it started with my entrance exam to get into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. My exam was to hatch an egg. With a little help from Rainbow Dash; don't ask why, it's complicated; I released him from his egg. Afterwards, Celestia raised him while I was her apprentice, and I was required to take care of him occasionally. After my main training, I was told I could keep him as an assistant to my studies."

"He is very helpful to have around. But I do not believe any of the other unicorns that went through the school kept their dragons. Any reason why you kept Spike?"

"I'm not sure, but then again, I was not a normal student. I was Celestia's _personal_ pupil, so that could have affected it."

Glancing at Spike, who was carrying the box containing the element, Cadence says, "He is quite loyal to you."

"He always has been," Twilight said, appearing to choke up a little at the end of her sentence. Applejack, who was listening to the conversation, could see a dilemma. She saw that Cadence seemed to grow attached to Spike. Applejack wondered if Spike was feeling the same way.

Finally, the ponies and Spike arrived at Canterlot. Again, no pony was in sight, but they could hear noises coming from the castle, so the group became as quiet as possible. They entered the castle, and continued to be alone. After much walking, the party reached the throne room, but saw that Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Solar Flare were all there together. Scared because their plan was failing, the group started to back out of the room. Suddenly, the large, gold-lined doors slammed shut behind them. "We've been expecting you six ponies," said a voice, laughing as the words were spoken.

"Well, look who we have here. A dragon and another unicorn, this is quite interesting. The good news is that you have the elements. If you give them, we will let you leave with your normal colors."

"No Discord, we are going to end this again."

"Silly Twilight, don't you see how much power I have with Nightmare Moon and Solar Flare at my sides?"

"You can't win Discord," shouted Cadence.

"And who, exactly, might you be?"

"Just another unicorn, but I know plenty about you."

"And how would a simple unicorn know so much?"

"I just do, I won't go into details."

Discord laughed, "Ah, a unicorn who loves games, my favorite type of pony. Let's see how you play without your horn." He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Astonished, he snapped his fingers again, and again, and again, but Cadence's horn remained on her forehead.

"What are you?"

Instead of replying to Discord, Cadence turned to the ponies and shouted, "Get the elements, quickly!" As she spoke, Nightmare and Solar tried to cast a spell on Cadence. Their spell failed as Cadence deflected it, but as she did, her cape flew off her body, revealing her wings.

"An alicorn?" shouted Discord with a mix of surprise and disgust, "You are all suppoesed to be dead." Discord then motions for Nightmare Moon and Solar Flare to attack her again. Cadence blocks the spell again, but this time, Discord puts his fingers on Nightmare and Solar, and empowers them with chaos. The two evil alicorns become too powerful for Cadence, and the room filled with sudden light.

When the creatures inhabiting the room could see again, they all saw the aftermath of the spell. Nightmare Moon and Solar Flare still stood, but Cadence was not. Where she stood, only lay a pink body that refused to show signs of movement. Spike instantly ran over to her, with tears appearing underneath his eyes. "Cadence? Cadence?" Spike said, as his crying become heavier. Discord said, "Now, please deal with these ponies ladies," As Discord walked away, a voice said "No."

"Wait, what?" he said, astonished.

"I said, _No_" said Solar Flare, but her voice sounded lighter, not her usually deepness. Solar's body had not changed, but her voice did. She walked over to Cadence's unmoving body and knelt beside it.

"What is wrong with you, can at least you finish the job Nightmare?" Nightmare, though, just stood where she was, and stared at the body of her long-forgotten sister. "You told me she died, Celestia," Nightmare finally said, also with a lighter sounding voice.

"I had to keep her safe."

"Even from me?"

"The less amount of ponies that knew she existed, the better."

"But I'm her sister"

"I know, but the fact that you thought she was dead, helped keep her secret hidden." Now, Solar stood up from her kneel, glanced at the ponies briefly, and turned to face Discord. He could not understand what was going on. Instantly, Solar's horn began to glow, along with Nightmare's and all of the Elements of Harmony. They all rose into the air, with Discord shout, "This cannot be happening, this-" He never got to finish his sentence. A blast of magic erupted from the floating group and stuck Discord with an immense amount of power. He quickly turned to stone, but the magic did not stop. It continued to hit Discord until he shattered. The stone figure of Discord that had stood as one piece instantly turned to thousands of pieces. Once the power of the elements waned down, the group returned to the floor. Just as they touched the floor, Solar Flare and Nightmare Moon turned back into Celestia and Luna. They ran immediately to Cadence's body, tears streaming from their eyes.

Twilight approached the two princesses and asked, "What are we going to do with her?"

"We are going to burn her."

"WHAT!" shouted Fluttershy and Spike at the same time.

"It is a proper burial for an alicorn. It is the best we can do for her."

The group travel to the edge of Equestria, and brought Cadence with them. They placed her on a boat, and set the boat ablaze. Celestia and Luna launched the boat from Equestria into the dark blue ocean, hoping that someday, her boat may reach her the place she called home for so many years.


End file.
